Dois corações e uma história
by Lysley Almada2
Summary: Especialmente para minha amiga Tenshi Aburame, espero que você goste!


Começa mais um dia na residência do casal Aburame, mas infelizmente esse não é nada agradável.

_No meio da conversa, de um caso terminando,  
um fala e o outro escuta e os olhos vão chorando,  
a lógica de tudo é o desamor que chega  
depois que um descobre que o outro não se entrega...  
Quem vai sair à rua as coisas põe na mala,  
enquanto o outro fuma um cigarro na sala,  
e o coração palhaço, começa a bater forte,  
quem fica não deseja que o outro tenha sorte..._

-Já chega Fenrir, não aguento mais ouvir você falar essas coisas! –suspiro- Poxa, nós estamos juntos há tanto tempo, devia confiar mais em mim...

-Eu sei Gabi, mas é que não consigo aceitar que você vai voltar a trabalhar, sabe muito bem o que penso sobre isso...

-Claro que sei –baixando a vista- e me decepciona muito... –termina de por a mesa do café e volta para o quarto, afinal era o seu primeiro dia após um longo período de afastamento, não podia chegar tarde.

Cansado de nunca chegar a um denominador comum, Fenrir resolve deixar o apartamento, segundo ele mesmo, precisava colocar as idéias em ordem, no meio do caminho encontra Ragen, seu amigo de longa data, mas não para por a conversa em dia e sim para desabafar, pois se sentia altamente perdido.

_E longe um do outro, a vida é toda errada,  
o homem não se importa com a roupa amarrotada,  
e a mulher em crise, quantas vezes chora  
a dor de ter perdido um grande amor que foi embora..._

Ele então o convida para ir até a confeitaria doce sabor, recém inaugurada no quarteirão vizinho, sentando-se à mesa, pode então observar a expressão do amigo, que permanecia calado e com o olhar distante.

-O que houve Fenrir, você esta tão abatido...

-É a Gabi, não consigo me entender com ela, quando fixa uma coisa na cabeça, não tem quem a faça mudar!

-Olha, você tem que considerar o fato de ainda ser casado... Já eu, perdi a Freia para aquele russo desgraçado e faltavam apenas dois dias para o casamento!

-Poxa, que chato...

Então o rapaz começa a narrar o ocorrido, Fenrir parecia não acreditar no que ouvia, realmente não tinha porque reclamar de sua esposa.

**Em outro ponto da cidade...**

A loja Teen Dream abre suas portas normalmente, isso até dona Luisa a proprietária, convocar todos os funcionários para apresentar sua nova gerente, que estava muito elegante no conjunto verde musgo de saia na altura dos joelhos, blazer de mangas longas e a blusa de dentro era branca e fina, o cabelo preso em um coque, brincos de pérolas pequenas; maquiagem bem leve, apenas para realçar os detalhes que normalmente passam despercebidos e nos pés um sapato de salto preto com branco e o bico deixava os dedos à mostra.

-Pessoal a partir de hoje a senhorita Gabrielle Aburame, será nossa nova gerente, espero ver bons resultados nessa parceria!-virando para a moça- Bem vinda de volta Gabi, eu sei que você saberá administrar bem seu novo cargo!A moça agradece apenas com um leve sorriso, assim o dia corre normalmente, quer dizer, nem tanto, pois ela não para de pensar no que ouvira há algumas horas atrás, como pode a pessoa que muito ama dizer aquelas coisas?

**Voltando à confeitaria...**

-E foi isso que aconteceu... Eu devia ter acabado com aquele infeliz desde quando nos conhecemos na faculdade! –completa Ragen cerrando os punhos demonstrando sua raiva.

-Nossa, mas você não ia adivinhar que isso poderia acontecer, o meu problema com a Gabi é um grão de areia comparado ao seu, mas como foi ela terminou com você ou...

-Sim, isso mesmo, -suspiro- foi flagrante, fui eu quem terminou tudo, não tinha o que argumentar pura sacanagem dos dois... –enxuga uma lágrima- ela nem se deu ao trabalho de tirar a aliança...

-Poxa, Então vou me desculpar com ela, realmente meu ciúme só atrapalha...

-Faz isso, é melhor, segura essa mulher, não duvido que ela te ama muito!

-Tem razão, vou ligar pra ela... –com o celular na mão- Será que ela vai aceitar, nossa discussão foi feia, peguei pesado!

-Ai é com ela, -mão no ombro- pelo menos você tentou!

Depois do expediente, Gabi vai até a casa de seus primos pois confiava somente neles para desabafar, sua tristeza só não era mais forte porque sabia da gravidez de Samira, esposa de Kanon; como sempre gostou de crianças, já se sentia a tia mais coruja do mundo, tanto que comprou até um cachorrinho de pelúcia para o berço.

-Boa tarde primo! –cumprimenta abraçando o futuro papai.-Cadê a Samira, trouxe um presente para a baby.

-Ela ta na cozinha, a teimosa, eu disse que cuidava das coisas, mas você sabe como ela é, não aceita e acabou...

-Eu ouvi isso ta seu chato!-a voz de Samira se torna longe já que a cozinha é no fim do corredor da casa.

-Ah, deixa, ela ta sensível, não quer se sentir inútil oras, quero ver essa disposição toda na hora de trocar as fraudas hein!-com isso arranca risadas do rapaz.

-Mas então linda -abraça- o que a traz aqui em plena segunda feira? Você só vem aos sábados com o Fenrir... –sério- Não me diga que brigaram novamente!

-Infelizmente sim –suspiro- eu vim para cá hoje exatamente para conversar... Não ia suportar ficar sozinha naquele apartamento com a nossa briga ecoando por todos os cômodos...

-Nossa, e pelo que to vendo –a faz dar uma voltinha- foi porque voltou a trabalhar, -sorrindo maroto- aliás, esta linda com essa roupa –volta a ficar sério- ah mais dessa vez ele me paga, eu me mantive quieto, mas dessa vez foi longe demais!

-Obrigada e não, não precisa fazer nada, realmente eu fiquei arrasada... -se aconchega no colo de Kanon- o Fenrir me ofendeu muito, nunca imaginei que ele duvidasse tanto assim de mim... –olha feio para Saga- E você não vem com essa de "eu avisei" porque eu sabia e sei muito bem com quem me casei!

-Eu? Eu não disse nada priminha... -continua varrendo- Você esta delirando!

-Não disse, mas pensou, conheço seu olhar!

-Alguém quer provar dessa mousse? Acabei de preparar!-pergunta Samira trazendo uma enorme tigela para a mesa, no mesmo instante, Kanon levanta do sofá para ajudá-la, a barriga de sete meses já limitava seus movimentos.

-Calma amor, eu to grávida e não doente... –ela protesta emburrada.

-Nossa que barrigão! –comenta Gabi fazendo carinho- Mal posso esperar para conhecer a Silvia, -enxugando o rosto continua- prometi que não ia mais chorar por bobagem e vou cumprir, senão vou assustar a menina com essa cara de urso panda... –com isso ela ri contagiando a todos.

-Ih, olha só, pelo jeito ela também ta doidinha para ver você, ta chutando igual uma louca aqui! -emenda Samira segurando a mão da cunhada.

Com isso o dia vai embora preguiçosamente, Gabi ajuda Samira na arrumação das coisas no quarto da bebê, enquanto Saga vai ao seu apartamento para pegar algumas peças de roupa e a nécessaire, para que ela pudesse passar aquela noite sossegada.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **_Isso ERA pra ser uma one shot, mas infelizmente minha mente não consegue finalizar... Não se preocupe, a próxima etapa será o desfecho, afinal de contas essa historia é contada em apenas quatro estrofes, não tem porque prolongar xD um beijão e espero que goste! Ah e a música é Dois corações e uma história do Zezé de Camargo e Luciano! _


End file.
